Each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 discloses a structure for attaching an in-vehicle device to a dashboard of a vehicle.
Specifically, according to Patent Document 1, a recess for mounting the in-vehicle device is formed at the front of the dashboard, and the in-vehicle device is attachable to and detachable from the recess from a rear in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
The structure of Patent Document 2 includes a display standing on the dashboard, and a controller fixed to the inside of the dashboard.